


Dance of Insanity

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Delirium, FS!Papyrus - Freeform, FS!Sans - Freeform, Fontcest, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Inspired By Undertale, Judgement Hall, M/M, No Smut, Papyrus Remembers Resets, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Surprise Ending, Undertail, Undertale AU, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, fellswap, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Papyrus of FellSwap finally has the relationship that he has always dreamed of with his brother.  One of equal footing and respect... and love.  And today, today he fights the genocidal human in the Judgement Hall in front of him, proving to his brother that he was worthy of that honour.Witness the true strength of Papyrus, and fear his Determination.





	Dance of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Raffle Prize for Ribenash!

  
It was a beautiful day outside, one that was rare in the FellSwap universe.  One could faintly hear the birds singing and calling to one another, even the soft flap of their wings.  One could even perhaps catch the faintest scent of a flower’s perfume.  The artificial sun shone brightly, the warm light reflecting off of the gold in the Judgement Hal.  The sight was spectacular, causing the sunlight to dance as if it were alive.  Or, at least it danced off of what remained of the Judgement Hall.

The Hall itself was no longer the tall imposing structure that it had once been.  Once the sign of honour and lawful judgement, the king had entertained his subjects or performed his judicial duties.  There was no sign of the once prestigious hall now.  It was shattered, large chunks of wall missing, and large cracks running down what remained of them.  The heroic tapestries, once depicting the king and queen leading the monster survivors to the Underground or fantastic battles where torn or burned, colours and shapes completely gone, the scenes left completely unrecognizable.  The remains of the fabric loosely clung to the rough walls, waving in the fake wind.  The long windows were shattered and empty, the pieces of glass long since blown outside with the force of the battle that was raging within. 

Papyrus dodged the glimmering silver blade in the human’s hand, effortlessly spinning out of the way, idly exhaling a cloud of smoke as he moved.  This was nothing but a well-rehearsed dance for him.  He knew the moves, the steps, the shuffle… and his dreaded partner.  The striped shirt had come to haunt his nightmares, their red eyes burning away any joy that he could feel in his cracked and damaged soul.  Yet there was always a light at the end of the tunnel.  A small speck of light, one that burned fiercely inside the core of his soul.  One that gave him the strength to move his feet, to live another day.

The blade didn’t come close to him, not even catching the fraying threads on his thick, dark jacket.  It was old and well-worn, the white fur on his hood and front long since stained yellow with nicotine.  It was a present, given to him several years ago, from his beloved brother.  He was glad that he was able to save a little more of its wear and tear despite its age.  Especially from the likes of this human.  The human watched him move, a deep scowl on their face.  Fascinated, Papyrus watched as their sweat dripped down their face, mingling with their own blood as it slowly traced down their face.  No matter how many times they danced this same dance, doing the same routine time after time, it seemed like the human just couldn’t kill him in their first tries, no matter how hard that they tried.  And that angered them.  He dodged a few more wild slashes, as they howled their fury, their swings becoming wild and uncontrolled.  Good.  They were getting frustrated.  The frustration and anger would blind them, help serve Papyrus’ purpose. 

This human just never learned, did they?  That this wasn’t just a game to Papyrus, but it was his life, the life of his friends.  That the human’s actions would have eventually have consequences.  Though Papyrus had to admit, there was a slight variation to their dance – one that the human couldn’t have possibly predicted.  And that would be Papyrus’ greatest advantage.

“GET SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN YOU!” Sans suddenly shouted, finally shattering his silence.  He was perched at the end of the hall, his leg outstretched on a piece of rubble.  Papyrus jumped back, putting one of the smaller chunks from what was the wall of the Judgement Hall between himself and the human before summoning one of his Gaster Blasters.  The floating skull gave a haunting grin at the human, the false fang glinting in the sunlight, before it quickly charged and fired at the human.  The magical beam just missing them by a hair’s length as the human scrambled away from the attack like the rat they were.  “YOU ONLY HAVE ONE FUCKING HP POINT.  IF THEY MANAGE TO HIT YOU, YOU’RE DEAD, DUST.  YOU NEED TO GET BACK, AWAY FROM THIS BASTARD, AND START USING YOUR LONG DISTANCE ATTACKS ON THEM.  ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY ONLY HAVE A KNIFE AND A FRYING PAN THAT YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT, THEIR TOY GUN IS USELESS AGAINST YOU.” he continued to yell, sitting out of the way of the battle like a king, even with the numerous cuts and bruises on his bones, he sat proud and tall, watching over the fight.  Despite the horror and devastation, the utter chaos surrounding him, Papyrus allowed himself a precious second to admire his brother.  Sans… He was absolutely perfect.  There was a reason that Sans was second-in-command of the Royal Guard.  He knew how to properly strategize and set up attacks.  He knew how to win the fight in the quickest way possible.  And he knew the best fighting style for every guard member.  His own brother, Papyrus, was no exception.

Lazy Papyrus the others called him, the slacker, the drunk, the punny monster and the lazy ass… only Sans had seen his promise, his inner gifts that he had shown to no other.  He was a primed weapon, ready to be fired.  And Sans knew how to properly use him.

Both on the battlefield and inside the bedroom…. His bones warmed slightly with the thought of what happened the other night between them… but now wasn’t the time for that.

“FIRE YOUR BONES IN THE FORMATION OF A BONE SHOWER!  NOW!  DRIVE THEM BACK AGAINST THE RUBBLE!” Sans shouted, disrupting Papyrus’ personal thoughts.

A savage grin appeared on Papyrus’ teeth as he realized his commander’s plan.  His brother really was the coolest.  “Yes, m’lord.” He said.  With a simple snap of his fingers and wave of his hand, several gleaming orange bones materialized from midair. One side blunt, the other jagged and sharp – perfect for puncturing through meat.  Another wave of his hand sent them flying.  Some punctured the stones and walls, further damaging the once glorious hall.  Others sang on a path to the human.  Some found their mark.  The human yelped as a few small bones scratched their arms and legs as they stumbled away.  Their knife sliced through the air, deflecting those with a more deadly projection.

To Papyrus’ savage glee, an orange bone found its way to their foot, slicing through their shoe.  The human screamed and glared at them, deflecting a few other bones before they were somehow able to free themselves.  Another splatter of blood to add to the décor.  The human winced, a noticeable limp as they tried to switch their weight between their feet.

“SEE?  THAT’S HOW WE DO IT.” Sans smuggled said, nodding in approval.  “I KNEW THAT YOU OF ALL MONSTERS COULD DO IT.  NOW,” he said, watching the child run close again to the lanky skeleton, “MAKE ME PROUD.  SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO.”

Oh, he didn’t have to ask twice.  Papyrus lunged forward, startling the human, seizing him by the armed wrist.  With a savage grin, he began squeezing the delicate bones of their arm together.  They began to give instantly, he could hear the bones slowly snapping and cracking.  The human screamed in pain, their grip releasing the knife immediately.  Papyrus smirked as he slowly lifted them off of their feet.  He knew by the glint in their eyes that he was a fearsome sight.  His judgement eye flared in orange magic, his golden fang glinting in the sun. He could see in the reflection of their eyes that he had some of their drying blood splashed on his cheek, some of it dripped into the fur of his jacket too.  Were they… were they trembling?  So, after all this time they still feared him…

“THROW THEM,” Sans said, motioning dismissively with his hand.  “I DON’T WANT THEM ANYWHERE CLOSE TO ME, OR TO YOU.  ONCE WAS ENOUGH.” he said, gesturing to his body, to his wounds.

The simple movement brought forward a rage that Papyrus thought he had put behind him.  He had let the human close to Sans once, once, and it was the greatest mistake of this timeline.  They had attacked Sans, wounded him, marring his perfect body.  The memories of how Sans obtained those injuries were still fresh in his mind, echoing with his cries of pain and surprise… Papyrus could feel his marrow boiling at them.

How dare they… how dare they even touch him.  They didn’t even deserve to.  Not now, not ever!

There was the smallest spark of red that appeared in Papyrus’ soul, the ruby colour bleeding slightly into the orange colour of his magic and his flaming eye.  Papyrus was Determined.

Well, Sans wanted them thrown?  Thrown away like the piece of garbage they were?  Far away from him?  Well, with pleasure… “I won’t let them touch you… not again m’lord… they don’t deserve the honour…” he snarled, the human’s eyes going wide.  Perhaps they finally realized that this was not a round that they would win.  That the cards were not in their favour this round… that having his brother’s love and respect was the only ace in his hand that he had ever needed… the only strength that he would draw on.  Drawing his hand back, pulling the human slightly behind him, Papyrus bodily threw the human across the Hall.  They screamed as they flew in the air.  They had no control over their own body as their body twisted and contorted, no purchase to be found in the empty air…

Perhaps now they would understand how it felt to leave your fate in the hands of someone else.

They landed hard on their back, Papyrus again hearing a very satisfying crunch of their spine, and they tumbled backwards, slamming into one part of the remains of the wall.  They lay there, groaning in pain and confusion, their eyes hazy and lost.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?  AN OPEN INVITATION?” Sans asked him, “KILL THEM.  SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MESS WITH YOU… SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH FELLSWAP.”

The kid looked up at Papyrus with pleading eyes, watching as he came forward.  “I’m sorry…” they whispered.  “For everything.  For what I did to Sans…” 

Papyrus’ eye sockets darkened, and he snapped his fingers again.  The bone sprang from behind them, from the wall itself, puncturing their skull, splattering blood and brain everywhere.  With a small gasp, the human’s soul shattered, their life fading instantly from their eyes, their body already going limp.  Soon it would settle with rigour mortis.

There was a loud clapping noise behind him.  Sans. “WELL DONE, BROTHER,” Sans said, smiling warmly at him.  “THE HUMAN HAD NO HOPE IN DEFEATING YOU.”

Papyrus smiled warmly and came over to where his brother was sitting.  “I did have a wonderful lookout.” He said.  “Part of the glory must go to you, m’lord.”

Sans rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  “BUT OF COURSE.  IF NOT FOR ME, THE ONE AND ONLY MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIBLE SANS, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BEFORE I WAS ABLE TO EXECUTE THE OPENING FOR YOUR ATTACK.”  Papyrus smirked and chuckled at the unconscious pun that Sans made.  His brother really was the coolest after all.  “NOW COME ON.  I NEED YOU TO CARRY ME HOME.  THE HUMAN FUCKED UP MY LEG AND I AM HUNGRY.” Sans huffed.

“Of course m’lord, sorry for the delay.  I think that we still have some of your famous burritos in the fridge.  I can warm those in the microwave when we get home.”  Papyrus picked up the urn, making sure that the bandana was straight on it, before carrying the container home.  “It won’t be as good as fresh but you’re in no position to cook at the moment.  Perhaps after you heal…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do be sure to leave me a kudos and comment, and be sure to check out the rest of my work.


End file.
